Oath of Queens - Madness of the Mind
by ElderSage
Summary: 4E 10-ten years since Martin Septim's sacrifice and the death of the Hero of Kvatch. But the Hero of Kvatch isn't lifeless, only reformed. He is now acknowledged as the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. He is now hunted by brutal assassin's but he pursues answers that are concealed in the dark, answers about his deceased spouse who is still living. (Prequel to Queen of Hearts)
1. Prince of Madness

**Hello and welcome to this prequel. Do not worry you don't need to read my main story "Queen of Hearts" to read this one for it comes well before and only two of the characters in involved in this. It's an origin story on the character Aetius who appears throughout the first chapter of "Queen of Hearts" and involves him in the second. Sorry if that's brief but I'm only up to chapter 2 at the main story and just wanted to put this one up so people can understand who Aetius is before chapter two is uploaded. This is only a short prequel which will go one for about ten chapters or less or maybe more it depends on what I show in this story. It's set in the Oblivion storyline well Oblivion: Shivering Isles anyway. Hope you enjoy and please review on "Queen of Hearts" and this story please. **

**Chapter One: Prince of Madness**

**AETIUS OLMERI **

Aetius's life was seeping away into the coldest depths of Oblivion, the depths of the dammed and the prisoners filled with endless sorrow and hopefulness. He wasn't going to be like them he promised himself that, Aetius promised the divines that he'd set his life on track before this everlasting madness ripped through his mind and turned it to something delusional. It's been seven months since the end of the Greymarch ended with the defeat of the great Jyggalag who was so powerful that the rest of the Daedric Princes' feared him. So they created an immortal form and bound Jyggalag to it, he was named Sheogorath, the Prince of Madness. Everyone knows that at the end of each era the Greymarch is creating. The Greymarch was where Jyggalag would return to his rightful form and wipe the Shivering Isles of Madness and return it with order but this time the Prince of Order was defeat. Defeated by Aetius, the Imperial can still remember the bloody fight. The end of the duel came to an end when Aetius thrust his sword into Jyggalag's chest, stabbing the heart of the Daedric Prince and bring a close to Orders siege. Aetius was rewarded for his loyalty and became Sheogorath himself. He became the Prince of Madness, a god that he once bowed before. But Aetius didn't feel different; the only thing that was difference was the madness and memories swirling around in his head that weren't his. His thoughts weren't his own but as it seemed someone else's as well, but this person who was inside his head seemed different in many ways but also as himself. He pushed himself from the comfortable bed which dominated most of the room. He shut his eyes and was once again forced to open them as the madness bashed against his skull. He buried his head into his hands and relived the memories that were his, the rescue of Kvatch, the death of Martin to save Tamriel from Mehrunes Dagon and the most painful the death of his most beloved, Lilli. The Imperial walked over to his wardrobe and donned his usual clothes, a tan shirt made of linen, horsehair leggings, leather boots and his weapons. He strapped the double scabbard over his shoulders and sheathed the swords inside the hard leather. He was set for another day in the Shivering Isles.

The strangest thing that ever happened to Aetius was that hundreds of Daedra obeyed him, obeyed him with such loyalty that he seemed to be in control of everything on the Shivering Isles. And he was, he was the new Daedric Prince of Madness. He was the man that ruled and entire realm of Oblivion and its entire people, people who have lived for over a thousand years. It was the day of his ascension, he'd finally become Sheogorath by name, title and abilities. That was what Kirn ad said, the Queen of the Dark Seducers, the dark skinned woman that controlled all of Dementia and obeyed Aetius as the Madgod. They served him without questions and aided him as best as they could, Kirn was Aetius's trusted friend, a friend that helped Aetius mourn the death of Lilli and Haskill, a servant that will never be replaced. But the small bitterness between Dark Seducers and Golden Saints still remain no matter how many times Aetius locked Kirn and Morgan in a room to talk it out. Morgan was another trusted adviser and friend to Aetius but she was the Queen of the Golden Saints, the golden tinged women who controlled all of Mania and obeyed Aetius as Sheogorath, his new name. He entered the throne room with a sigh and took a seat on the throne, a throne that was colored in black and red to show the two personalities of Sheogorath and Demetria and Mania. The court filled in the room, plenty of Seducers and Saints were visible along the side of the divided rooms but Aetius didn't care all he cared about was the sacrifice that happened for the Shivering Isles to continue its existence without having to rebuild and dread the return of Jyggalag.

"Shall we begin, Lord Sheogorath" Kirn asked making his head coming back to the present. Aetius nodded and she seemed to hesitate before beginning. "Before us sits the New Sheogorath, the chosen one of Jyggalag and the Shivering Isles, today were are going to perform the Ritual of Madness so our lord can fully become Sheogorath" she said and Aetius nodded for her to continue but suddenly a Bosmer stepped forward and glanced at everyone's face. He smiled that reached over his shoulder and had an arrow nocked on a longbow before anyone could blink. Then he drew it back and released, the arrow slicing through the air with accuracy but Aetius was faster than the rest of his court. He grabbed the arrow out of midflight and crushed it between a clenched grip, he then jumped from the throne, landed in front of the Bosmer and knocked the elf unconscious. Everyone stared at Aetius as he knelt over the dreaming elf, the eyes moving behind its closed lids.

"Nym, Aws take this man to the cells, search him for any notes or belongings that could say why he tried to kill me. I'll swing by later" he said and a woman from the Dark Seducers and a woman from the Golden Saints hurried forward to snatch up the unconscious elf. The Seducer pulled the elf up and let his limp body rest on her shoulder while the Saint did the same on the other side of the elf. They vanished quickly as they led the prisoner towards the prison where cries could be heard.

"That's the third one this month" Kirn said, racking her brain for any ideas on the matter at hand.

"Well sort this mess out after the ritual is complete" Aetius said stalking back to the throne.

In half an hour the ritual was finished and the citizens were filling out of the throne room, the Dark Seducers and Golden Saints stalked off looking for intruders that would come for Aetius's life. But however Aetius felt different, he felt powerful and the madness in his head had come to a stop. But he wasn't himself; it was like he was now two people inside one body. Like if a Dark Seducer and Golden Saint were breed together the child would choose both sides but unable to choose which side it went for most. That was what Aetius now seemed like; he was between himself and the soul of Sheogorath. Kirn and Morgan were never far behind Aetius, they promised their lord that the Seducers and Saints will have peace between each other until the failed assassinations came to an end. Because of the peace Aetius didn't want the assassins to stop coming, his realm was more peaceful without the two Daedra fighting over each other.

The three reached the dungeons in now time, even though Aetius walked at a slow pace. He pushed open the dark polished wood door which led down into the dungeons of the Shivering Isles, dungeons that cried out pains of agony and screams of madness. This was a place that no one could think even those prisoners that weren't screaming or crying for a lost memory of the past. Aetius had been the same way for seven months but now he finally had his memories and agonizing pain under control, he was now truly Sheogorath. The dungeons weren't what Tamriel's were, while the dungeons on Tamriel were damp and cold and quiet this dungeon was warm, beautiful and loud. A small waterfall splashed against the side of a wall, giving water to those that needed it. The dungeons in the Shivering Isles was one large room where prisoners could wander free without any restrictions except for the usual rules of course. They could have sex, force rape if they really needed to and even bash each other up. But if you killed or mortality injured someone you were thrown into the pit and tortured violently by whoever was in charge of the prison guard at the moment. Guards roamed outside of the prisons room, Dark Seducers and Golden Saints were working together for the second time since Aetius had arrived in the Isles. He stalked over to the waterfall and continued through it, letting the cold water pass over his armor and down his skin giving him the chills. Aetius opened his palm and a small white flame appeared, lighting the small passage and giving Aetius warmth. Kirn and Morgan did the same and soon the passage was as light as the sun but less warm.

Aetius led the way down the twisting turns of the passage until they reached the end. He appeared in a lit room that donned a single window, directly above them which was more like a gate to drop the dead bodies of those in the arena that died. The ground of the room was covered in dried and wet blood which still seeped across the cracks in the stone, giving the stone a ruby colour. On one side of the room sat the Bosmer assassin who was bound to a steel chair, a chair that was near unbreakable. On the other side was a table where Nym and Aws said silently playing a game of black madness? Black madness was a common card game in the Shivering Isles, it was very similar to the Tamriel game of Blackjack but with black madness you could lose anything on your body. Aetius once played it when he first arrived in the Isles and by chance he won, the other play stood from the game and cut of his hand with his knife. Aetius was horrified by the game that he swore he'd never play it again. He heard of another case where a Dark Seducer and a Golden Saint were the most beautiful in both there races so they played a game of black madness to test who was the best. In the end they tied so the agreement was to become less beautiful so they cut of their right breasts, Aetius was truly horrified at this game by that point but the citizens of the Shivering Isles loved the game so he refused to cancel it in favor for a less dangerous game but this day he didn't mind the game as much.

"Nym, Aws you can leave" Aetius said when he came into view of the lamp. Nym stood up first and grabbed half of the coins on the table and left while Aws decided to hesitate. She pushed herself from the seat, grabbed the coins and walked over to Aetius.

"Lord Sheogorath, we found this note on the assassin" she said handing the note to Aetius. He smiled and she left with a limp. Aetius turned and saw that blood was seeping from a wound in her leg, gushing out the wound like water out of a fountain.

"Aws what happened to your leg," Aetius asked and she turned with a grim look of sadness.

"The assassin had a hidden knife and launched an attack at Nym but I got in the way and was injured" she said and turned around to limp off but Morgan was already behind her with an arm on her shoulder, helping her young Saint down the path. Aetius turned back to the assassin and saw that the Bosmer was smiling. Aetius drew his sword and pointed it at the elf but it just continued smiling.

"Tell me elf, why try to assassinate me" Aetius said and the elf just laughed in a wicked voice. Aetius pricked the elf with the point of his sword drawing the blood of the ancient Bosmer. The elf smiled at the blood and seemed to not care.

"Nothing you do will make me talk, imposter" the elf replied. Kirn launched forward and backhanded the elf; bruising his face and making him cough up blood. She went for another strike but Aetius caught her hand and she looked up in question.

"Enough Kirn, he has nothing for us" Aetius said, letting go of her wrist.

"But he disrespected you Madgod. He should be punished by death" Kirn said, eyes full of knowledge and knowing that no one respects her lord. Aetius cast his eyes down and a thought came to his head. _The note. _Aetius took the note from his pocket and unfolded it. The note read:

_Dear Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood _

_I have a contract for you, a contract that will be given to the most skilled of your order. It involves the Oblivion Crisis but for a different Daedric Lord, the Prince of Madness. It's the end of the era and I've been told that Sheogorath is weak and in the middle of a civil war with Jyggalag, if my sources are correct then that is to be true. I'll be placing a contract on the head of Sheogorath himself, a contract that will be paid with many of my funds as a Lord. You may accept this contract and receive the honorable amount of coins that I offer or you can refuse and be destroyed by me and my servants. It is your choice. _

_Sheogorath is in his realm of the Shivering Isles and I believe that a door has opened near the Imperial City and Cyrodiil. Yes a door that leads you into his realm. This may be a one way trip for the assassin that you send or maybe he/she may come out alive after the Madgod is killed. It doesn't matter to me as long as the Prince of Madness lies dead. When the contract has been complete come to Bruma and speak to a man by the name of Minkle, you should know this but in case you don't he is a guard that is under my employment, You will notice him when you see him. He will lead you to the coins and me. We will speak of more of this when your contract has been for filled and you require the funds. _

_?_

Aetius tore his eyes from the letter and glanced at the assassin who just smiled, the letter was either a trap or real. Probably a trap but Aetius had no other choice. He drew his sword and sliced it across the elf's throat, cleaning a path for the blood to escape the wound. Aetius sheathed the sword and turned away from the dying elf.

"Kirn give this corpse to the Gatekeeper, I'm sure he'd enjoy it" Aetius said beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going my lord" Kirn replied with a troubled expression. She was confused at what her lord was going to do.

"I'm going on a holiday to Tamriel. Oh I'm bringing Nym as well…I'm hunting down the scum that think a Daedric Prince can die so easily" he said leaving the room. He was going for vengeance and answers, he was returning to his birthplace, Cyrodiil was his first home.

**So this was the first chapter of "Sacrifice" and I cannot believe that it was so easy to write unlike "Queen of Hearts", anyway this is a origin story on Aetius and you'll now understand much about him. He is the Daedric Prince of Madness so did you guys ever expect that in "Queen of Hearts". Well I hope you enjoyed the story and please review it means so much to me if you do. **


	2. Answers

**So "Queen of Hearts" chapter two has been released so please have a look and once again, review. I've had many of views on these two stories but none have reviewed except for two on "Queen of Hearts". The reviews mean a lot to writers so please, please review. Again this will hopefully be under 7 chapters, because it's only a short story.**

**Chapter Two: Answers **

**AETIUS OLMERI**

Aetius couldn't believe that he was once again in Tamriel, his birth continent and the world that he saved not long ago. He still had nightmares of Mehrunes Dagon's realm of Oblivion, the Deadlands. The Deadlands was really just a fiery pit with Dremora and hundreds of animals that could tear out his eyes and eat the rest of him for dinner. But Aetius overcame the Deadlands and even defeated hundreds of Dremora on the battlefield in the Imperial City and in the Dagon's realm. He had slashed and sliced his way through the Daedric ranks of Mehrunes' army, an army so powerful that ordinary mortals could hardly defeat tens of Dremora. But Aetius was blessed by Akatosh himself, blessed so he could restore the wall between Oblivion and Nirn. With the border between realms restored there was no way for Dagon to launch another army of Daedra against Nirn. However that was in the past and Aetius had to concentrate on the present. Nym walked beside him, eyes scanning the countryside of Cyrodiil's plains around the Imperial City. She gasped at the sight of the city but from her expression he knew that she wasn't as amazed as he thought she'd be. She must have been around each time the Greymarch wiped the Shivering Isles clean of the madness. She must have been around when the first palace of Sheogorath. The palace was said to be so beautiful that any mortal who gazed upon it, feel away from reality and gave into madness. Then the Greymarch came and without a Champion like Aetius to defend the palace it fell to Jyggalag and his knights of order.

"So this is the fabled Imperial City" Nym asked in a surprising tone. Aetius looked across to her and saw that she was nervous.

"Yes it is" Aetius replied shortly after, head held up high as he came close to the bridge that was the only legal way into the city. He glanced back at Nym and saw she'd stopped a few steps back. Aetius came to a halt and spun on his heel.

"What now Nym" he asked with displeasure. The Seducer glanced up at his face and noticed that he was handsome for once being mortal. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm an immortal Daedra and if we're trying to keep a low profile as mortals shouldn't I change into something less revealing and Daedric and be dressed in mortal armor or clothes" she asked in confusion at Aetius unnoticed decisions.

"Shit I didn't think of that" he said, stroking his chin with thought as he saw Martin do over riddles and books he would decipher. Aetius missed Martin; they were like brothers who looked out for each other's back. Nym stared at Aetius until he shrugged off his bag and swung it to the ground.

'What are you doing" she asked but Aetius gave no answer. He opened his knapsack and rumbled through the belongings inside. Soon a clock was pulled out.

"Put on the cloak" Aetius said while handing the Seducer the cloak. She threw the clock over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. She seemed to gain a mysterious aura around her as the hood was pulled low over her face. The cloak covered her weapons but left her lower half free, making her look like a woman from a house of pleasures.

Aetius and Nym neared the gates and saw soldiers guarding the gate, eyes peeled for an invasion or something close to war. The guards noticed the two strangers when they neared the center of the bridge, the strangers noticed the guard's kilometers out of the city. Nym walked now with a womanly style, the walk that men would except from a rich woman who never answered to anyone but herself. And Aetius walked normal, they knew who he was. Aetius saw the first guard nock his bow with a goose feathered arrow but the second guard walked forward, eyes narrowed at Nym.

"Aetius it's been a long time, where have you been. Last time I saw you were at Martins Funeral when the Mythic Dawn tried to butcher Martins corpse. That was a bloody fight" the second guard said, turning his attention to Aetius. They smiled at each other and shook hands.

"I've been distant since Martin's sacrifice. I travelled down to the borders between Valenwood and Cyrodiil and soon found myself in Elsweyr. I stayed there for a few months then set off to Hammerfell, the desert gave me the creeps. Never knowing if what you just stepped on was a scorpion or just sand. Now I've returned" Aetius replied and the guard nodded in approval at the fake tale.

"And who is this fine Dunmer" the guard asked Aetius, moving closer to Nym.

"This is Nym, she and I are heading for the bed if you know what I mean" Aetius said with a smile, a smile he couldn't resist. Nym let a slutty smile spread across her face to show the whore-like appearance.

"Well we won't keep you waiting. Head right in" the guard said and the two were off in an instant. A few minutes later they were down the street and around a corner, away from the eyes of the guards.

"I'm a whore am I" Nym asked pulling the hood off her head.

'No Nym, it was just a disguise" Aetius said. They continued down the street until Aetius found a small house, a house that was bordered up and looked to be abandoned for some time. The Imperial rose his hand and knocked on the bordered door, one two three. Then a repeating knock came from the other side of the door and it opened. A man about half the size of Aetius stood in the doorway with his head cocked upwards to see Aetius's face. The small man smiled than slide to the right, allowing entry. Aetius stalking into the building with Nym close behind, her hand on her knife in case something goes wrong. The small man shut the door and everything went black for an instant before a bright light flickered to existence. The man nodded to Aetius and walked down a hallway. The hallway was narrow, so narrow that it felt like the walls were closing in. Nym was nervous Aetius could tell but with him by her side she seemed to be more casual now.

"So it's a nice place you have hear Mister Hercans" Aetius said and the small man just laughed at the comment. Soon they came to the end of the hallway which went down into a large underground cave, a cave that looked more like an underground town. People mingled around the center of the small town which would likely be the towns square.

"This is where the Blades have hidden since you disappeared Aetius. They had nowhere left to go since Cloud Haven Temple was destroyed by the Mythic Dawn. They pay a large sum each month for rent of the cave but they seem to be lost without a Grandmaster. And without a worthy Grandmaster from them to elect a trouble maker by the name of Selevin has risen to take control" Mister Hercans said as they took in the sight of the underground town.

'It's wonderful" Nym replied and continued to take in the beauty.

"You think that this is beautiful young woman, and then you've never witnessed the underground cities of the ancient Dwarves" Mister Hercans said then he sat down next to the hallways exit.

"Where is this Selevin" Aetius asked with a troubled look and a tone to match.

"That bastard lives in the higher levels of the town. I believe that he is now in the apartment that looks like a small castle" Mister Hercans replied.

"Thank you friend" Aetius said and then he was down the steps, Nym close behind. They wandered into the city with eyes and ears open for any lurking trouble. Aetius was keeping his eyes focused on the path while Nym had an arrow nocked and was watching the shadows movement. The two followed the path into a town square. The square was empty except for them but Aetius knew there was something wrong. An arrow sprung from the shadows but before it even made an inch Nym had launched two arrows. One of the arrows struck the hidden archer and the other collided with the enemy arrow shattering both of them. Aetius drew his sword and a laugh echoed throughout the two square. A man appeared on the tallest rooftop and he had an elven greatsword clutched in his right hand.

"I see that the Dunmer had great skill with that bow of hers and I've seen you before Imperial but I cannot recall where. Well that doesn't matter because you both are about to be corpses" the man said with a laugh but Aetius held his ground. "I would like to know my enemies before I slaughter them if you don't mind" the man said and Aetius hid a small delicate smile.

"My name is Aetius Olmeri, Champion of Cyrodiil and former Grandmaster of the Blades. And this is Nym, Huntress of Morrowind" Aetius replied with a smile. The man made no move or emotion he simply stared at the two strangers.

"You cannot be the Hero of Kvatch for I was the traitor that killed him and his wife. And what would this woman hunt, she is too beautiful for a hunters life" the man replied. Aetius crumbled to his knees as visions passed across his eyelids. The arrow that struck his shoulder as he walked into Cloud Ruler Temple, the blade that was thrust through this wife's stomach and the knife that slit Aetius's throat, this man was the traitor.

"Then come down and fight, let's see if you truly are a soldier or a coward" Aetius yelled at the man, emotions boiling over the top. This man was responsible for the death of his wife and his faked passing. Aetius swore that he'd get vengeance against the traitor and now he had the chance. The man just smiled.

"I'm sorry but at the moment you have an archer that can collide an arrow with another arrow and hit a mark that is shrouded in darkness. I prefer to stay away for the moment but then I don't need to" the man said. There was movement in the corner of Aetius's eye and when he turned he saw an arrow slam into Nym's chest, drawing blood and making her collapse to the ground. Aetius rushed over to her and he saw a smile on her face and a smile in her eyes.

"Nym who cannot die, you aren't the person who gives up" Aetius whispered to Nym. She smiled and raised a hand to touch his face but she was too weak.

"Aetius you are my lord, the king that I've sworn to serve and when I pass I want to be doing the thing I love. You gave me happiness when we left the Isles, Tamriel is more beautiful than I ever imagined. Goodbye my lord" Nym said in a quiet voice that leads a tear slide down Aetius's face.

"No you can't die, we have the rest of Tamriel to explore and monsters to kill" Aetius said but Nym was gone, her eyelids closed and her breathing stopped. Aetius laid her body on the ground and let tears slide down his face.

'I believe that you haven't cried since Lilli was killed before your eyes" the man said. Aetius clenched this fist and rose from Nym's body; his eyes were still focused on his friend.

"Come down here and try your best" Aetius said and the man just smiled. A man rushed from the shadows, bellowing at the top of his lungs. He charged Aetius but the Daedric Prince didn't move an inch. The man swung his sword but at the last moment Aetius's blade swung into a block. The man gasped in surprise but Aetius spun the sword from the man's hand and thrust his own blade into the man's chest, piecing the heart. "Is that all you've got" Aetius yelled around in anger, his eyes focused on movement in the shadows as another man burst from them behind him. The man thought he had an advantage but when he swung the sword Aetius flung himself in a flip over the man and landed with a thud. He pushed the sword into the man's spine and the man collapsed to the ground. An arrow launched from a rooftop but Aetius sidestepped and caught it in midair. Aetius spun the arrow around and threw it back at the archer; the archer fell from the roof arrow buried deep in his neck.

"Stop" the man on the roof yelled at his hidden minions "it's my turn" he said then leaped off the roof and landed with a roll. The man walked slowly toward Aetius but Aetius just smiled. The man swung the greatsword in an overhead strike but Aetius merely sidestepped the blade and kicked out his foot. The foot connected with the blade and it went sprawling from the man hands, the man stumbled back and that was the opportunity Aetius needed. Aetius sliced the sword across the man's chest and across his stomach and then across his neck. The man collapsed to the ground coughing up blood and clutching his stomach which leaked organs. Aetius leaned over the man and gripped his sword in both hands then brought it down into the man's chest. The man jolted under the impact but otherwise remained still. Aetius wiped the blade of the sword on the man's jacket and sheathed it in its scabbard. Mister Hercans appeared beside Aetius with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling" Aetius said with a grim face and Hercans smiled once more.

"You killed Selevin and saved the Blades" Mister Hercans replied. Aetius halted to a stop and stared into the man's eyes.

"Nym is dead because of that man I did what I believed was necessary" Aetius said and fell to his knees before Nym. Her body was warm which was weird because she'd died a few minutes ago.

"Nym isn't deceased, she is only unconscious. I surrounded her in an Alteration spell before the arrow struck and when it struck I made an illusion for it to seem as if she was dying. Then when she died I put a smile echoing death spell upon her. Now she is only slumbering" Mister Hercans confessed.

"Why did you do that" Aetius replied in anger but relief.

"Because you needed to know that you care about her, she may be a loyal citizen of the Shivering Isles and you may be the Lord of the Isles but you still care and need her in your life" Hercans said. Aetius looked into the small man's eyes and saw truth in them.

"What do you mean, do you mean that I'm in love with Nym" Aetius asked and Hercans smiled once again.

"I'm saying that part of your soul is attached to this Seducer, it is love but a different kind of love than you had with Lilli. But Lilli was a fool nonetheless" Hercans replied.

'Do not call Lilli a fool, she was the most incredible woman in all of Tamriel" Aetius said as anger boiled inside of him. Hercans stared straight into Aetius's eyes and saw that the man was obsessed with the Lilli that he pledged his soul to.

"Lilli was the woman that you knew and married, but she was a fool because she trusted in the people that I told her not to" Hercans replied to Aetius's anger.

"She never listened to you" Aetius said in a calm tone and Hercans just smiled.

"She listened to me before her mother died, Camilla was the incredible woman and she gave birth to the most incredible daughter. But as Lilli's father I couldn't understand why she disliked me after her mother passed from this world. I just don't understand. It may be the curse that the witch put upon me. The curse that made me the man who I am today" Hercans explained to Aetius. Aetius once grieved for his father-in-law but no he just showed pity.

"Well can Nym and I stay until she is conscious and ready for travel"

"Sure you can"

**So that is chapter two complete. Did you all like the small twists that I placed for you all. I only just considered making Mister Hercans the father of Lilli as I wrote it. ****So chapter three will be posted after 'Queen of Hearts' chapter three. I hoped you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
